


In Case Of  Zero Game, Let The Flowers Do The Talking

by OrChan12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, Language of Flowers, Living Across The Hall, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot neighbor moves in across the hall in the building Yamaguchi lives. The florist speak in the language he is the most comfortable with- the language of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case Of  Zero Game, Let The Flowers Do The Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second one I finished. All the flowers bloom in different times, but I'm too tired to write them in the correct order.
> 
> This could be better genderbend but I realized it only towards the end.

Every day was the same day for Yamaguchi. He woke up early in the morning, dressed up, drank his coffee and went straight to his shop. It started as a simple stand and turned into a small flower shop. He never considered making it big in the market, the small shop was enough. He wasn't rich, but he made a nice living.

However, one particular morning, something has changed. The apartment across the hall was empty for a while. No one lived there since Yamaguchi moved in. So, when he noticed someone was moving in, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wonder who his new neighbor was. He was rushing and had no time to chat with them. He decided to stop by after work.

 

Finally, it was closing hour. Tired, he stretched himself, yawning. He cleaned the place, counted the money in the cash and made sure everything was alright. He turned off the lights and locked the store. He left with a bouquet of flowers. He remembered his decision earlier this morning. He didn't feel comfortable to come empty handed, but he also had no idea what to bring with him.

He was actually shy and he found it hard to approach people. It was something he found fascinating about flowers. They were silent, but they helped you saying everything you couldn’t. For a person like Yamaguchi, it helped a lot. Sometimes saying words out loud wasn't just hard, it was also scary.

When he reached his building, he went up to his floor, but he went to the neighbor first. He wanted to knock on the door, yet he froze. Sure, he could speak through flowers, but he still had to introduce himself. Also, he had to explain the reason why he was bringing flowers, something unusual for a man to bring. He thought of going back to his apartment, talk to the new neighbor when they would run into each other and a conversation would be forced. It had been a while since someone moved in and Yamaguchi had zero confidence to introduce himself.

Just them he was about to leave, the door opened as he was still stuck in 'I'm-going-to-knock-the-door'. The one who opened the door was probably the most handsome man Yamaguchi ever ran to. He was just slightly taller than Yamaguchi, who was pretty tall himself. His brown hair was matching his eyes color and it was one of the greatest haircuts Yamaguchi didn't even see on celebrities. His hair looked so soft, it couldn't be natural! He was muscular too. Overall, he was sexy. Yamaguchi just stared for a while, until he realized his behavior was odd. He was standing there with flowers, staring at a person without speaking. Upon realizing that, he blushed and was ready to bury himself.

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi," he quickly introduced himself. "I live in the apartment down the hall."

"Oh," the man said in realization. "I'm Oikawa Tooru; I'm your new neighbor. Nice to meet you, Yama-chan." Oikawa offered to shake hands.

Yamaguchi shook Oikawa's hand while mumbling, "Nice to meet you too, Oikawa- san." Oikawa's hand was warm.

"Are those flowers for me?" Oikawa pointed at the bouquet of flaxes in Yamaguchi's hands.

"Yes," Yamaguchi said embarrassed. "I know it's weird, but I was at work and I had no idea what to bring. Maybe I should have waited."

Oikawa took the flowers. "I actually love flowers. Come in."

Thinking of no actual realistic excuse for disagreeing, Yamaguchi went inside the apartment. It the same as his, only full of boxes, one couldn't still determined Oikawa's taste. There was a small table and two chairs next to it. Yamaguchi sat on one of the chairs. Oikawa put the flowers in a vase and offered Yamaguchi something to drink. Oikawa made coffee for both of them.

"You're the last neighbor I haven't met yet," said Oikawa. "I guess I can't say that anymore."

Small conversations at first were easy. You had only ask simple questions that help you learn about the other person's general history, enough to know about them, not enough to get an emotional connection. Yamaguchi would be polite, asking question about Oikawa's work, family, etc. Then, he would go back to his place.

Yet, before he noticed, three hours passed by faster than they would if Yamaguchi went to his own apartment.

 

Yamaguchi approached the costumer who scanned the shop with his eyes, confused. He was shorter than him; his spiky hair was colored orange. "Can I help you?" Yamaguchi offered with a smile.

"Yes, thank you!" The man looked relived. "I want to buy flowers for the woman I like, but I don't which to choose."

"What can you tell me about her?"

"I think she is very cute, maybe the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The minute I saw her, I knew I want to marry her."

Yamaguchi looked through the store, hoping he had the right kind of flowers. When he finally found the flowers he was looking for- dark purple or red from the inside turning brighter until it turned white at the edge- and took out few of them. "I think this flower will do the work," he suggested to the short man, "it's called gloxinia."  

The man nodded. "I think she will like them," he said with a wide smile. "Thank you very much."

Yamaguchi arranged the flowers nicely and gave the man the bouquet. The man paid and thanked him again. Yamaguchi looked at the flower and the image of Oikawa came to his mind. He shook his head, hoping the image would go away. It was already weird enough to give him flowers. They barely knew each other and not to mention, he was trying to woo him. He would, by he didn't stand a chance. Sure, they had a great conversation, but that was the end to it.

The hours passed by and locked the store as he always did. He almost reached to his apartment when he saw Oikawa standing next to his apartment, checking his phone. He was dressed up nicely as if he was going out. When he was closer, he could smell the scent of Oikawa's aftershave. Oikawa looked up and smiled towards Yamaguchi once he noticed him.

"Good evening, Yama-chan," Oikawa greeted him. "Good timing, I was about to leave."

"You are going out?" he asked.

"Just meeting some friends," Oikawa replied. Yamaguchi was glad it wasn't a date. Maybe Oikawa did have someone in his life; he was far too handsome to be single. "By the way, the flowers you gave me withered. Sorry."

"You need to take care of them," Yamaguchi sighed. "I guess it's my fault, I needed to give instructions."

"Maybe you'll give me next time," Oikawa said as he was walking away. "I have to go I'm late. See you next time."

"See you next time," Yamaguchi said without thinking. Only when he lay in the bed that night he realized what he had promised. Maybe he should go with gloxinia this time?

 

It had been three months since Oikawa moved next door. Ever since that day, Yamaguchi had been thinking only about Oikawa. After work, he used to go home and spend the time by himself. However, now he had someone to spend the time with. Sure, he had some close friends, but most of them were already married, some with kids even. Yet, with Oikawa he felt something he didn't feel for his friends- passion.

He got used to day dreaming about his handsome neighbor, he could have sworn the guy was standing in his store, wearing a suit. In fact, he was standing so close to Yamaguchi, he remembered the scent of his cologne.

"So this is you store, Yama-chan," he heard Oikawa's voice.

"Oikawa, you're real!" It wasn't a day-dream; Oikawa really was standing in his shop!

"No, it's actually a dream," Oikawa replied. "You've been in coma for the last fifteen years. I'm an angel that was sent to wake you up."

"I can hardly see you going to heaven," Yamaguchi joked.

"You're mean," Oikawa frowned. "Anyway, I was around the area and I noticed you. I thought to drop by." Yamaguchi did mention his small business to Oikawa, who was apparently majoring in business. Other than him, where were few customers who were looking for flowers.

"It's a small place," Oikawa added.

"I know, but I like it. As long as I can support myself, it's more than enough," Yamaguchi admitted.

Oikawa grabbed randomly one of the flowers that were next to the cash. "Is it weird when someone gets you flowers?" He handed the white camellia to Yamaguchi.

Blushing, he took the flower. "I don't really find it weird. It's what I do for a living, but I guess I wouldn't mind."

Oikawa simply nodded silently. "Well, then… I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure," Yamaguchi agreed.

 

Yamaguchi knocked on Oikawa's door, but there was no answer. Oikawa was probably out, which wasn't surprising. The man did have his own life. He tried calling his best friend earlier, but he was working that evening.

There was a note on the Oikawa's door. _"Yama-chan, something came up and I'll be home late. Can you please water the plants for me, pretty please? I promise to return a favor."_

He read the note with Oikawa's voice in his head. He heard the pleading one and wished the handsome man was there with him so he would have to imagine his voice. He sighed and searched for the key. Oikawa once told him he liked the put the key above the door's frame and that was there he searched. He found the key and unlocked the door.

Yamaguchi remembered the first time he was in the apartment. There were boxes everywhere and the whole place was one big mess. Now, it was decorated in modern style and it felt more of a home. Even though it was in the same building where Yamaguchi lived, it was bigger than his apartment. Oikawa probably made more money than him, so it was surprising. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi didn't mind it. There was a balcony next to the living room; there Oikawa placed some of the plants the freckled man gave him.

He went straight to the balcony, giving the plants the necessary care each one deserved. People underestimated flowers and usually didn't care much about them. However, just like people, if plants are neglected, they wither. In order for them to grow properly, they needed care and sometimes patience. Given the right treatment, they blossom to their fullest, revolve to their beautiful form.   

Once he finished, he went back in. He knew he was supposed to go back to his apartment, yet he found himself trailing in Oikawa's place. He was only in the older man's kitchen or balcony, but never in his bedroom… He mentally slapped himself. 'Control yourself, Tadashi'. He was having inappropriate thoughts about Oikawa more than he ever had about anyone else.

He looked at the book shelf in the living room. There weren't many books. It wasn't one of his hobbies. There were mostly study books, Sci-Fi novels and… A book in the corner caught Yamaguchi's eye. It was the only book in the shelf the name wasn't written on it. Curious, he picked the book. Before he managed to open it, the cover fell off. Feeling guilty for ruining something he shouldn't have read in the first place, he immediately picked up the cover. As he was trying to put it back on, he noticed there was a cover underneath it. It meant Oikawa was trying to hide that specific book.  

It was a book about the language of flowers. Yamaguchi was stunt. Oikawa tried to hide that book because he knew what Yamaguchi was trying to tell him all along. He put the book back and quickly left the apartment.

 

Yamaguchi couldn't face Oikawa. He started waking up early so he could sneak out without the other man noticing him. He was afraid to show his face in his own living place, it was probably a new level of ridiculousness. Oikawa knew what he was thinking all along and kept quiet about it. He was playing with him or making fun of his behavior. He should have brush him off so he wouldn't fall hard. Yamaguchi fell and he was broken from the inside.

He returned earlier, knowing when Oikawa would return. Or at least, that's what he thought. He was walking to his apartment when something suddenly grabbed his arm forcibly.

"Finally, you can't escape now!"He turned around and saw Oikawa making a scary expression.

"Stop it, you are using too much force," Yamaguchi begged, trying to take Oikawa's hand off him.

The taller man loosened his grip, though he was still holding onto the freckled man. "Where have you been? Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Can you please let me go?"

Oikawa did as he was told; yet Yamaguchi didn't run away as he was supposed to do. He missed him too much. What was wrong with him?

"I know you found the book," Oikawa said. "The fake cover was on the floor, it didn't take me long to understand who did this. I don't know why you're so angry, though."

"I'm not angry… I just…" Yamaguchi suddenly forgot how words work or how to compose a sentence.

"This is not how I wanted things to turn out, but I guess you caught me," Oikawa laughed nervously, which wasn't his usual trait.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? I felt like a fool. It was already hard to confess to you- but you how I felt all along. Were you trying to make fun of me?"

"You don't remember me, right?" Yamaguchi looked at him surprised. Oikawa coughed before he started talking again. "We never actually spoke with each other. I don't think you even saw me."

"Have we met before?" Yamaguchi's astonishment grew bigger. "I would remember someone like you."

"It was on my childhood's friend wedding. I only saw you talking to his wife, but before I could talk to you, you already left. I asked where you work, but I didn't gather the courage to talk to you. I mean, you are the cutest person I have seen and your smile is so angelic… I didn't know what to say to you. You might guess how awkward it was for me to find out you live across the hall. Seriously, do you think I would invite someone I don't know into my house? I didn't want to lose you again."

Yamaguchi wanted to dry tears of happiness. His love was requited. It looked too good to be true. "I can't believe a guy like you wouldn't be confident enough around me."

Oikawa stepped closer, closing the wide gap between the two. "If you think that I'm the one who should be confident, then you better start looking at the mirror."

 

He was waiting in front the restaurant, glad the weather was fine. Oikawa sent him a text he would be late because he was held in the office.  It was their first date and he was getting nervous. He even closed the shop earlier so he could mentally prepare himself.

It was the first they met each other outside the building. Oikawa's place was nice, but both of them agreed they should go out.

A taxi stopped in front of him. It was Oikawa, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Yamaguchi recognized them immediately- daisies and jonquils. Yamaguchi greeted him with a smile.

Oikawa handed him the flowers. "I wanted to make it properly. Hope you didn't wait to long." He offered his hand.

Yamaguchi took his hand and the two walked in together. "It's fine, I don't mind. I'm hungry though."    

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the meanings that I found for the flowers (by the order they appear):
> 
> Flax- domestic symbol.  
> Gloxinia- love at first sight.  
> White camillia- you're adorable.  
> Daisies- innocence, purity, loyal love.  
> Jonquil- love me, affection returned, desire.
> 
> I plan a star wars au (TFA) and a one shot based on the ghost whisperer, but with the way things go, it would probably be next month.


End file.
